Les Infortunés
by Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: U.A. Et si les événements des Misérables s'étaient déroulés en Terre du Milieu ? Redécouvrez l'œuvre de Victor Hugo à travers les aventures d'Aragorn, d'Eowyn, de Faramir, et de tant d'autres... Suit le film de la comédie musicale de 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages, lieux, et calendriers appartiennent à Tolkien, les évènements détournés sont à Victor Hugo. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention, mais ils n'auront pas de véritable impact sur l'histoire. La chronologie, les âges de certains personnages seront modifiés, tout comme leur statut social, leur espèce ou même certains liens de parenté (exemple : Haldir pourrait être un paysan humain de quarante ans, frère de Galadriel et fils de Celeborn, ou encore Eomer pourrait être un Hobbit...)**

**Cette idée m'est venue en regardant pour la énième fois la comédie musicale Les Misérables (film réalisé par Tom Hooper, avec les musiques de Claude-Michel Schönberg. Wikipédia est mon ami). D'ailleurs, je me base plus sur cette version que sur le livre, de un parce que je suis trop feignante pour le relire, et de deux parce que sinon, cette fic pourrait relier Paris-Marseille.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Partie I : Le Vagabond

_3001, Troisième âge_

Aragorn marchait depuis très longtemps en Terre du Milieu. Harassé, il approchait de Fondcombe, la Dernière Maison Simple. Ses vêtements étaient salis, usés par les voyages, leurs couleurs brunes, vertes et grises avaient terni. Sur son visage bruni et grignoté par de la barbe, ses yeux gris semblaient vous sonder comme si vous n'aviez aucune consistance. Il avait les cheveux bruns longs jusqu'aux épaules. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence négligée, il avait des traits nobles, une prestance digne d'un roi. Quelle était son histoire, peu la connaissaient. Tous ceux qui le croisaient sa route le voyaient comme un vagabond dangereux, un brigand solitaire. Mais qui se serait vraiment intéressé à la vérité, qui l'aurait cherchée, qui aurait voulu connaître la raison des malheurs de cet homme ?

Le Rôdeur entra enfin. Fondcombe était une cité nichée au cœur d'une vallée, se fondant dans la nature. Son architecture riche et magnifique inspirait la paix. Tout était fait de lumière, de verdure. Aragorn laissa son regard vagabonder un instant, avant de rejoindre Elrond. Le Demi-Elfe était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, le visage grave, les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux gris.

-_Mae govannen, Aragorn._

Après s'être salués, ils se séparèrent. Aragorn alla se changer pour le dîner, où il revit la belle Arwen Undomiel, fille d'Elrond, dont il était tombé amoureux. Après le repas, le Rôdeur discuta longtemps avec Elrond de ses voyages et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il confia à son père adoptif toute sa colère envers ceux qui le traitaient avec tant de mépris, le rejetaient, le fuyaient et l'insultaient. Dans les villages, il était vu comme un ennemi dangereux qu'il fallait abattre sur le champ. Oui, Aragorn était fatigué de tout ça, et ressentait une haine contre le monde entier. Elrond l'écouta longuement. Lorsque son protégé eut fini son récit, le seigneur de Fondcombe resta un instant silencieux, puis répondit enfin.

-Aragorn, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et vous le savez.

-Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Toute cette haine est inutile.

Elrond se leva de son fauteuil et prit deux dagues jumelles posées sur son bureau. Il les présenta à Aragorn qui les reçut avec une certaine hésitation.

-Ces armes ont servi autrefois pour combattre le mal et protéger ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. C'était leur usage tout comme c'est votre mission. Ne l'oubliez pas, Aragorn.

Le Rôdeur hocha la tête et remercia Elrond.

Il réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit aux paroles du seigneur des lieux. Elrond avait raison. Il lui fallait faire abstraction de la haine et de la peur éprouvée par ceux qui le croisaient, et continuer de protéger la Terre du Milieu des assauts du mal sans rien demander en retour. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il _voulait_ se battre pour cette terre qu'il aimait. Aragorn s'endormit enfin.

_Huit ans plus tard. 3009, Edoras_

Dans la cité vivait une jeune femme du nom de Théodwyn. Agée de vingt-sept ans, elle travaillait comme blanchisseuse au château de Meduseld. Aux yeux de tous, la jeune femme était une simple fille célibataire sans histoire. En réalité, elle avait un lourd secret : Théodwyn était mère d'une petite fille de huit ans, Eowyn, qui vivait dans une auberge du village de Bree. Si la mère n'avait pu garder son enfant, c'est parce qu'être mère célibataire était mal vu, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper elle-même. Tous les mois, elle envoyait donc des sous au patron de l'auberge, Prosper Poiredebeurré, pour qu'il s'occupe de sa fille. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'était au courant. Un jour, pourtant, alors qu'elle se croyait seule, elle lisait une lettre de Poiredebeurré lui demandant plus d'argent car, selon lui, Eowyn était malade. La jeune mère, angoissée, replia le papier lorsqu'une autre blanchisseuse entra dans la pièce. Cette femme était une des pires commères de tout le château, servantes et courtisanes confondues.

-Quelles nouvelles, petite sœur ?

Et pour plaisanter, elle prit la lettre et la lut, croyant tomber sur un billet doux. Lorsqu'elle découvrit la vérité, elle pâlit. D'autres servantes étaient venues et apprirent la vérité. Une dispute éclata. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit et que deux hommes entrèrent : Grima, le conseiller du Roi, et un mystérieux courtisan de nom de Strider. En les voyant entrer, les servantes arrêtèrent leur dispute.

-Enfin, mesdames, calmez-vous, ordonna Strider d'un ton apaisant.

Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un autre courtisan entra et lui chuchota que quelqu'un voulait lui parler.

-Grima, veuillez m'excuser…

Et il partit, laissant le conseiller se charger de réprimander les blanchisseuses.

-Alors ? Que signifie tout ce tapage ?

Les servantes dénoncèrent Théodwyn sans scrupules.

-Mon seigneur, dit la concernée, je vous supplie de m'écouter. Je ne fais rien de mal. Ma fille est élevée par l'aubergiste d'un village lointain car je ne peux l'avoir avec moi. Chaque mois j'envoie quelques sous pour le payer.

Ce discours ne fit pas fléchir Grima qui ordonna aux gardes de la faire partir définitivement du château. La pauvre femme, désormais sans travail, était à la rue. Théodwyn vendit le seul objet de valeur qu'elle possédait, un vieux pendentif que lui avait offert son amant, le père de sa fille, quelques mois avant de la quitter. Elle ne gagna cependant pas assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de sa fille et à vivre. Une vieille femme édentée aux allures de sorcière l'accosta dans la rue.

-Mon enfant, si tu savais la chance que tu as. De si belles boucles d'or, si pâles… Cela vaut au moins quinze sous.

Théodwyn, au début effrayée, réfléchit à la proposition de la vieille. Quinze sous, ça pourrait l'aider. Elle accepta. Désormais, elle cachait ses cheveux ras par un vieux bonnet blanc, mais restait jolie. Bien plus tard, un étrange homme vêtu de rouge la croisa. Théodwyn lui sourit, et il se figea.

-Vous avez un très beau sourire, belle dame.

La jeune femme rougit un peu.

-Je vous donne quarante sous pour deux dents, enchaîna l'homme.

-Quelle horreur ! Seriez-vous fou ?

Néanmoins, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de continuer à payer ses dettes. Après une nuit entière de réflexion, elle alla trouver l'homme en rouge. L'argent qu'elle retira de cette sordide affaire put suffire pendant deux mois, mais une fois de plus, elle se retrouva sans le sou. Elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à vendre qu'elle-même. Cette solution, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle se fit fille publique, l'argent que lui donnaient ses clients lui permettant de payer le mieux possible.

Un soir d'hiver, un homme à l'air arrogant l'aborda. Théodwyn se refusa à lui. Vexé, il prit une poignée de neige et la glissa dans le corsage de la jeune femme qui hurla en le griffant à la joue. Apparut le chef de la police, Khamûl. Celui-ci écouta le récit de l'homme et s'apprêta à arrêter Théodwyn lorsque Strider s'interposa.

-Cette pauvre femme a besoin d'aide, dit le courtisan. Elle a besoin d'un médecin, pas d'un geôlier.

Et ignorant les protestations de Khamûl, il prit dans ses bras Théodwyn qui s'était effondrée et l'emmena au palais, où il aida les guérisseurs à s'occuper d'elle, la jeune femme étant très malade.

Quelques jours plus tard, Khamûl se présenta au palais, disant vouloir parler à Strider.

-Seigneur, dit-il, j'ai un aveu à vous faire. Je vous ai pris par erreur pour ce Rôdeur du nom d'Aragorn, un traître ayant tenté d'assassiner Saroumane. Le coupable a été arrêté, mais je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses par ordre du Roi.

-Nul n'est à l'abri de l'erreur, répondit Strider.

Néanmoins, lorsque Khamûl fut parti, il s'enferma dans ses appartements et réfléchit longtemps. Il ne pouvait se livrer aux autorités, mais en même temps, l'idée qu'un innocent soit exécuté ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Car oui, c'était lui, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, le Rôdeur. Il repensa aux paroles d'Elrond. Il devait se sacrifier. Prenant sa décision, il se rendit au procès de l'innocent. En le voyant, les juges furent étonnés.

-Cet homme est innocent, déclara-t-il. Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, c'est moi que vous cherchez.

-Seigneur, vous délirez…

-Non. Demandez à Khamûl, il saura vous répondre.

Et il repartit pour le palais. Il fallait qu'il parle à Théodwyn. L'état de santé de la pauvre femme s'était dégradé, elle toussait beaucoup plus et crachait du sang. Même la médecine elfique n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. En entrant dans la chambre, il la vit parler toute seule, appelant sa fille.

-Ah, seigneur Strider, dit-elle d'une voix hachée et les yeux pleins de larmes en le voyant, comme je regrette de ne pas voir ma fille une dernière fois…

-Eowyn vivra sous ma protection, je vous en fais le serment.

-Monsieur, vous êtes un envoyé des dieux… Dites à Eowyn que je l'aime…

Elle mourut, le visage souillé de larmes et du sang au coin des lèvres. Khamûl entra à ce moment, épée en main.

-Aragorn, nous nous retrouvons enfin. Le bourreau t'attend.

-Avant de me trancher la tête, écoutez-moi. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Cette femme a laissé une petite fille seule et malheureuse. Je dois la retrouver afin d'honorer mon serment.

-Tu me prends donc pour un imbécile ?

Il dégaina son arme et attaqua. Aragorn en fit autant, et le duel s'engagea. Bientôt, le Rôdeur perdit du terrain et se retrouva sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sauta. Heureusement, il n'eut rien, mais Khamûl ne put le suivre. Aragorn disparut dans la nuit.

_Bree_

L'auberge du Poney Fringant était, comme tous les soirs, pleine de bruits, de fumée et de rires. Le patron, Prosper Poiredebeurré, et sa femme, avaient énormément de travail. Mme Poiredebeurré, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau, appela quelqu'un comme on appelle un chien.

-Eowyn ! Viens ici !

Une petite fille de huit ans, maigre, vêtue de haillons, arriva alors. Ses yeux bleus trop grands semblaient manger son visage, ses cheveux blonds et ternes descendaient dans son dos. Mme Poiredebeurré lui tendit un seau.

-Va au puits et remplis-le. Allons, dépêche-toi ! Et ne t'avise pas de traîner !

Eowyn prit le grand seau et sortit, le portant comme elle pouvait. Dehors, la neige recouvrait le sol, mais les allées et venues l'avaient rendu noueux et glissant. La petite fille avançait avec difficulté dans le froid et les ténèbres de cette nuit d'hiver. Finalement, elle arriva au puits. Après avoir accroché le seau à la chaîne rouillée, elle le fit descendre pour le remplir, avant de le remonter. Le poids était trop lourd pour ses petits bras, et elle faillit être emportée, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa à temps. Son sauveur remonta le seau plein et le prit. Eowyn l'observa : il était grand, et portait de vieux vêtements de voyage. Dans le noir, elle ne pouvait rien voir de plus, aussi était-elle effrayée par cet inconnu.

-Dis-moi, mon enfant, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Eowyn.

L'homme sourit, bien qu'Eowyn ne le vit pas.

-N'aie pas peur de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal. Puis-je t'aider ?

Eowyn accepta, et elle le guida jusqu'au Poney Fringant. La voyant entrer avec cet inconnu, les Poiredebeurré s'avancèrent, intrigués.

-Cette pauvre petite était seule et perdue dans les bois. Je suis venu l'aider, et je n'ai pas fini ma mission. Je vous paierai les dettes qui vous sont dues. Je vais m'occuper d'Eowyn. J'en ai fait la promesse, et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir.

Il s'agenouilla devant Eowyn et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ta maman est au Ciel désormais. Elle est en paix, et sache qu'elle t'aimait. Je lui ai juré de te protéger.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser l'emmener, intervint Poiredebeurré. Depuis qu'elle a trois ans elle vit ici, nous l'avons nourrie, logée, soignée, comme notre propre fille.

L'homme n'en crut pas un mot. Il vit, assise devant la cheminée, une petite fille de l'âge d'Eowyn, sûrement la fille du couple d'aubergistes, qui était vêtue correctement et semblait bien nourrie. La fille de Théodwyn, à côté, ressemblait plus à un squelette en guenilles. Il se releva, prêt à répondre, mais la femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Comprenez, cette gamine-là, c'est notre deuxième fille.

-Trêves de paroles inutiles, la coupa l'étranger. Je sais combien tout cela vous coûte.

Ses paroles à double-sens mirent le couple mal à l'aise. Il fouilla dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit dix pièces d'or.

-Cela vous soulagera peut-être de votre…peine, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique en leur donnant les pièces.

Les yeux de l'aubergiste brillaient d'un éclat de convoitise, mais il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait. Autant soulager cet étranger du poids du reste de son argent… Sa femme sembla penser la même chose :

-Vous savez, les soins sont coûteux, les apothicaires et médecins sont de vrais voleurs…

-Alors, cinq sous supplémentaires pourraient vous aider ?

Et il sortit cinq autres pièces d'or. Cet homme était-il donc si riche pour leur donner tout cet argent, et ce juste pour une fille de rien ? Les Poiredebeurré se regardèrent, puis le mari parla :

-Dans ce cas, marché conclu.

-Parfait. Viens, Eowyn, une vie meilleure t'attend.

La petite fille, heureuse de partir, bien qu'effrayée par cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, prit la main qu'il lui tendit et le suivit dans la nuit. Les Poiredebeurré ne lui dirent pas au-revoir, trop occupés à compter leurs pièces. Leur fille, Azilis, ne montra pas non plus le moindre signe de peine au départ d'Eowyn. Le père adoptif de la fillette lui acheta quelques vêtements et un manteau afin qu'elle souffre moins du froid, puis l'aida à monter sur un cheval brun gardé dans l'écurie.

-Voici Harod, dit-il à Eowyn. Il est très rapide, alors accroche-toi bien.

Il installa l'enfant devant lui et talonna sa monture qui s'élança au galop. Ils partirent au sud, voyageant discrètement pendant plusieurs semaines, évitant le plus possible le Rohan et l'Isengard. Eowyn demanda à l'homme comment il s'appelait, et il lui dit de simplement l'appeler Papa. L'enfant, dans son jeune âge, ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Osgiliath, où l'inconnu trouva une chambre à louer dans une vieille maison. Cet endroit était certes misérable, mais c'était provisoire, le temps de se faire oublier et de réunir assez d'argent afin de trouver un lieu plus accueillant.

Au même moment, à minas Tirith, Khamûl se jurait de retrouver Aragorn quoiqu'il arrive.

**Casting :**

**Aragorn/Strider : Jean Valjean/Mr Madeleine**

**Théodwyn : Fantine**

**Eowyn : Cosette**

**Khamûl : Javert**

**Elrond : Evêque Bienvenu Myriel**

**Les Poiredebeurré : les Thénardier**

**Azilis : Eponine/Azelma (les deux sœurs en une personne)**

**Grima : le contremaître**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis. Le deuxième et dernière partie sera postée… Je ne sais pas quand^^**

**Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages, lieux, et calendriers appartiennent à Tolkien, les évènements détournés sont à Victor Hugo. Seuls quelques OCs sont de mon invention, mais ils n'auront pas de véritable impact sur l'histoire. La chronologie, les âges de certains personnages seront modifiés, tout comme leur statut social, leur espèce ou même certains liens de parenté (exemple : Haldir pourrait être un paysan humain de quarante ans, frère de Galadriel et fils de Celeborn, ou encore Eomer pourrait être un Hobbit...). Donc, concrètement, Khamûl n'est PAS un Nazgûl dans cette histoire.**

**Il y a sûrement des fautes car je ne me suis pas relue - -'**

**La chanson à la fin est l'épilogue de la comédie musicale.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

Partie II : L'Insurgé

_Neuf ans plus tard, 3018, Minas Tirith_

Dans une vieille maison vivait un Hobbit du nom de Pippin. Il s'y était réfugié et vivait clandestinement, se nourrissant de ce qu'il parvenait à trouver. Pippin était astucieux, intelligent, et même s'il était adulte, il y avait en lui quelque chose d'espiègle et d'enfantin. En ce début de juin, il courait à perdre haleine dans les rues, et arriva finalement à une place située au cinquième étage de la Cité Blanche. Deux amis, Faramir et l'Elfe Legolas, faisaient un discours devant une foule en colère, les appelant à la révolte. C'en était trop. Ces derniers temps, le peuple grondait, lassé de la faim et de la tyrannie de l'Intendant, Denethor. D'après le discours de Faramir et Legolas, il fallait se tenir prêt à l'insurrection, car leur seul défenseur, le général Imrahil, était très malade et allait mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Qui alors, dans les hautes sphères de la politique, s'intéresserait à la cause du peuple ?

Les soldats arrivèrent à ce moment pour disperser la foule en colère. Faramir sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son père, le riche et redoutable Denethor.

-Te rends-tu compte de la honte dont tu couvres la famille ?

Le jeune homme se dégagea et hurla «Vive le général Imrahil ! Vive le Gondor !» avec ses amis, avant de déguerpir. Son père, furieux, repartit à la maison familiale.

Faramir se rendait à la taverne du Chêne Blanc lorsqu'au détour d'une rue, il _la_ vit. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, vêtue de noir, et dont les boucles blondes cascadaient dans son dos telles une rivière d'or. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme bien plus âgé, sûrement son père. Faramir ne put la quitter des yeux.

Au même moment, quelqu'un observait Faramir. C'était une jeune fille brune, maigre, âgée de dix-sept ans. Elle portait une vieille robe trouée, et c'était tout. L'adolescente était amoureuse du jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne s'en était jamais aperçu. En le voyant subjugué par une belle fille aux airs bourgeois, elle ressentit une grande jalousie lui serrer le cœur. Elle était encore plongée dans ses sombres pensées lorsque son père l'interpella :

-Azilis !

Les Poiredebeurré avaient fait faillite quelques années plus tôt et tenté leur chance à Minas Tirith. Hélas, ils n'y avaient trouvé que la misère, vivant des vols, de l'escroquerie et parfois même du meurtre. Mr Poiredebeurré avait lui aussi remarqué le couple qui intéressait tant Faramir, et avait décidé d'en faire ses prochaines victimes. Lorsque sa fille vint à lui, il lui ordonna de monter la garde avec d'autres hommes de sa bande pour pouvoir détrousser le père de la fille blonde. Sous son ordre, sa femme fit semblant d'être très malade, et lui-même se donna l'air blessé tout en allant à la rencontre du bourgeois. C'est là que Mme Poiredebeurré se figea.

-Je le reconnais. Ce que le monde est petit…

Son mari comprit aussi :

-Je n'oublierai jamais celui qui a emmené Eowyn !

-Vous faites erreur, se défendit l'homme.

Et pourtant, Poiredebeurré avait raison : il s'agissait bien du père adoptif d'Eowyn, officiellement connu sous le nom d'Estel Telcontar. Sa véritable identité, Aragorn, n'était sue de personne, pas même de sa fille adoptive. Azilis, sans le vouloir, lui sauva la vie :

-Il faut partir, Khamûl est là !

En effet, le chef de la police arrivait en compagnie de gardes, laissant le temps à Telcontar et Eowyn de fuir.

-Pourquoi cet homme a-t-il fui à mon approche, s'interrogea tout haut Khamûl après avoir arrêté le couple et leurs amis bandits.

-Ce sera compliqué de le retrouver, insinua Poiredebeurré, cet homme est étrange. Et la jeune fille avec lui est l'enfant qu'il nous a volée…

Khamûl eut à ce moment un pressentiment, une impression de déjà-vu. Il écouta à peine Poiredebeurré lui demander de le laisser partir, et s'en alla en ordonnant distraitement aux passants de dégager la rue. Faramir avait été présent, mais il ne voyait que la belle Eowyn, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Remarquant Azilis appuyée contre un mur et l'air songeur, il vint la voir.

-Azilis, connais-tu cette jeune fille ?

-La blondinette ?

-Oui.

-Elle est commune…

-Il faut absolument que je la revoie… Je t'en prie, Azilis.

-Fort bien, céda la jeune fille. Je sais m'y prendre.

Faramir repartit, tout heureux. Azilis le regarda s'en aller, une expression de profonde mélancolie sur le visage.

Bien des heures plus tard, au Chêne Blanc, une réunion d'amis se déroulait au premier étage : la Communauté, comme ils aimaient se faire appeler. Il y avait Legolas, le chef, qui les motivait pour la révolte, Gimli, occupé à vider des chopes de bière en regardant Legolas avec un sourire moqueur, Boromir et Eomer s'entraînaient à l'épée, et Faramir, assis à l'écart, les yeux dans le vague. Haldir sembla le remarquer :

-Faramir, tu dors ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme…

-Un fantôme, songea le jeune homme. C'est possible. Elle se trouvait devant mes yeux, ou était-ce un doux mirage, puis elle s'est évanouie…

-Faramir, serais-tu amoureux, se moqua gentiment Gimli.

Il y eut quelques rires, mais Legolas les calma bien vite :

-Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Nous avons une révolution à mener, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire.

-Tu ne comprends pas, intervint Faramir. Si tu avais été à ma place tu saurais ce que je ressens…

-Faramir, notre destin se jouera bientôt. Il s'agit de nos vies, de l'avenir de ce pays.

Le jeune homme se laissa convaincre d'oublier un moment la belle inconnue, lorsque Pippin vint en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Théodred.

-Ecoutez, tous, dit le jeune homme.

-Le général Imrahil est mort, annonça Pippin.

Cette nouvelle fut un coup dur pour les amis. Néanmoins, Legolas se ressaisit.

-Le jour de ses funérailles, l'insurrection commencera.

Azilis arriva à ce moment et Faramir la rejoignit.

-Tu l'as trouvée ?

La jeune fille lui fit signe de la suivre, et il partit sous le regard consterné de Legolas.

Au même moment, Eowyn, assise à sa fenêtre, repassait en boucle dans sa tête, le moment où elle avait croisé _son_ regard. L'avait-il oubliée, ou cherchait-il à la retrouver ? Depuis qu'elle avait fui la rue avec son père sans comprendre la raison de sa terreur, elle ne cessait de repenser au beau jeune homme. Telcontar avait bien sûr remarqué que sa fille, son trésor, était ailleurs, et il en redoutait la raison. Elle l'avait interrogé sur son passé, encore une fois.

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, lui avait-il répondu.

La jeune fille sortit dans le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison que son père avait achetée deux ans plus tôt. La nuit était fraîche, mais c'était agréable. Elle vit alors une silhouette derrière le portail rouillé envahi par les rosiers blancs. Etant dotée d'un certain courage, elle s'approcha et reconnut le jeune homme de l'après-midi, qui lui souriait. Confiante, elle s'approcha jusqu'à n'être séparée de lui que par le portail.

-Damoiselle, quel est votre nom, demanda-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Eowyn. Quel est le votre ?

-Faramir fils de Denethor.

Cachée dans l'ombre, Azilis assistait à la conversation, se retenant à grand peine de pleurer pendant qu'elle renonçait à son amour pour Faramir. Telcontar intervint en ordonnant à Eowyn de rentrer, et Faramir partit dans la nuit, laissant Azilis toute seule.

Poiredebeurré arriva avec trois de ses complices : Uglúk, Grishnákh et Lurtz. Lorsqu'il reconnut sa fille, il lui ordonna de partir pendant que ses complices observaient la maison de Telcontar. Azilis essaya de les empêcher de faire quelque chose de grave.

-Père, je connais cette maison, il n'y a rien à voler. Les seuls habitants sont un homme ordinaire et sa fille.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Je donnerai l'alerte !

-Essaie un peu.

La jeune fille hurla à pleins poumons avant que son père ne la gifle. La police arriva à ce moment, alertée par le bruit. Ce fut suffisant pour que Telcontar s'inquiète et croie que Khamûl l'avait retrouvé. Il fallait vite déménager dans une autre petite maison qu'il avait achetée au cas où ils devraient partir précipitamment, avant de partir pour Dale. Eowyn le supplia de rester, mais il se montra inflexible. La jeune fille écrivit une lettre pour Faramir, dans laquelle elle expliquait la situation, et la posa contre le portail. Ce fut Azilis qui la ramassa.

Le lendemain eurent lieu les funérailles en grandes pompes du général Imrahil. La procession passa entre les rangs silencieux des habitants qui petit à petit s'approchaient en appelant à la révolte. Lorsqu'une flèche fut tirée, ça devint le chaos. Tous se rejoignaient par groupes dans les rues, créant des barricades avec les meubles que les habitants leur donnaient. Le groupe mené par Legolas se trouvait devant le Chêne Blanc.

-Il faudrait un volontaire pour découvrir leurs intentions, demanda l'Elfe.

-Je me porte volontaire, dit un homme d'un certain âge qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. J'étais des leurs, avant.

-Le peuple s'unit enfin, le félicita Legolas pendant qu'Eomer lui donnait une dague.

L'inconnu partit pendant que les autres finissaient de monter la barricade. Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba, et rien de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme revienne.

-Ils sont très nombreux, les informa-t-il. Il faudra de la ruse pour triompher.

-Ne désespérez pas, répondit Legolas, nous savons nous battre.

-Ils ne viendront pas ce soir, ils comptent vous affamer, puis frapper le jour venu.

-Menteur, cria Pippin. Je le reconnais, c'est ce serpent de Khamûl !

-Bravo, Pippin, le félicita Gimli.

-Nous déciderons de votre sort, Khamûl, déclara Legolas.

L'espion se débattit et un combat eut lieu entre lui et les jeunes insurgés qui parvinrent à le maîtriser et à l'attacher à un poteau. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, et bientôt les soldats arrivèrent, dix fois plus nombreux que les rebelles. Le capitaine lança l'attaque, et bientôt les flèches partirent dans tous les sens, perçant les têtes, les abdomens et les membres. Les soldats parvinrent à escalader la barricade. L'un d'entre eux visait Faramir, mais un jeune homme jusqu'alors discret s'interposa pendant que la cible prévue tenait un flambeau.

-Arrêtez, hurla-t-il, ou je mets le feu à la barricade !

-Et tu brûleras avec elle, répliqua le capitaine.

-Et je brûlerai avec elle…

Il baissa son flambeau, et le capitaine ordonna à ses hommes de se replier. Legolas aida alors son ami à descendre en lui prenant doucement la flamme. Faramir ignora les cris de protestations, les mots d'admiration ou autres. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la personne qui avait pris la flèche à sa place, et qu'il reconnut sans peine : Azilis. Tremblant, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. La jeune fille lui tendit une lettre.

-Elle vient d'Eowyn, je vous l'ai cachée. Pardonnez-moi…

-Tu es blessée…

Il voulut enlever la flèche, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Ce n'est rien. Tout ira bien pour moi. Je ne souffre pas, Faramir, ne vous inquiétez pas…

Elle eut un douloureux sourire à faire pleurer une pierre, puis mourut dans les bras du jeune homme. Les insurgés avaient le cœur meurtri. Tant de vies ôtées en si peu de temps… Faramir laissa ses amis emporter le corps d'Azilis et lut la lettre de son aimée. Vite, il rédigea une réponse et alla voir Pippin.

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Sans toi, je serai mort, répondit le Hobbit. Je te dois bien ça.

Pippin arriva devant une minuscule maison du deuxième étage de la cité. Frappant à la porte, il vit un homme d'entre quarante et cinquante ans lui ouvrir.

-Lettre des barricades, dit simplement le Hobbit en lui tendant la missive.

L'homme la prit et donna un sou au gamin.

-Hey, lui dit-il, n'y retournez pas.

Pippin eut un sourire espiègle et repartit en courant. Telcontar ouvrit la lettre, adressée à Eowyn. Elle venait d'un certain Faramir, qui allait mourir aux barricades. Telcontar prit la résolution de retrouver ce jeune homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Depuis qu'il avait recueilli Eowyn, il avait craint ce jour, celui où un jeune homme lui prendrait son cœur. Voilà que ça arrivait en plein cœur des tourments de la révolution… Telcontar parvint à substituer un uniforme à un soldat qu'il avait assommé, puis se rendit à la barricade indiquée dans la lettre. Les insurgés le laissèrent les rejoindre après l'avoir dépouillé de ses armes.

-Vous voyez cet homme, dit Théodred en montrant Khamûl lié au poteau, c'est un autre volontaire, et un traître.

Telcontar remarqua alors un soldat embusqué et tira une flèche avant qu'il ne tue l'un des insurgés. Ceux-ci comprirent que le nouveau venu ne les trahirait pas.

-Je n'exige qu'une chose, dit Telcontar, que vous me laissiez m'occuper de cet homme.

Boromir lui donna un couteau, et Telcontar trancha les liens de l'espion ligoté avant de l'amener à l'écart.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer, Aragorn ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Vous êtes libre, alors partez, maintenant.

-Prenez garde, vous le regretterez.

Telcontar lui donna l'adresse du lieu où il pourrait le retrouver, avant de lancer le couteau dans sa direction. Khamûl comprit qu'il devait partir maintenant. Telcontar rejoignit les autres, attendant l'heure où les soldats reviendraient. Il entendit deux jeunes discuter, et l'un se fit appeler Faramir. C'était donc lui… Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées, car les gardes revinrent. Pippin en profita pour sortir de la barricade, et avancer dans la rue pour chercher des armes, dagues, flèches, épées, lances… Il échappa à deux tirs, mais le troisième se ficha dans son ventre. Eomer voulut le rejoindre, mais les autres l'en empêchèrent. Une autre flèche partit, et atteignit le Hobbit en plein cœur. Les insurgés se dépêchèrent de ramener le petit corps, écœurés par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-C'est votre dernière chance de survie, harangua le capitaine sans le moindre remords. Partez, et vous serez épargnés.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de conforter les révoltés dans leur volonté. Ce fut un massacre. Tous furent abattus, sauf Telcontar qui parvint à hisser Faramir inconscient sur ses épaules et à partir. A la fin du combat, les corps baignaient dans le sang, la Cité Blanche voyait désormais ses rues peintes en rouge…

Telcontar traversa la ville aussi vite qu'il le put. Il rencontra Poiredebeurré qui, effrayé de le voir, lui indiqua sans discuter le chemin le plus rapide pour les Maisons de Guérison. C'est après plusieurs heures qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Khamûl.

-Je savais que l'on se reverrait, commença Telcontar. Voyez ce jeune homme sur mes épaules : il est mourant, il faut absolument le mener aux Maisons de Guérison !

-Je ne céderai pas, vous le savez, Aragorn !

-Laissez-moi le temps de l'amener à un guérisseur, et je suis à vous.

Khamûl ne répondit pas et Aragorn en profita pour continuer sa route. Khamûl avait levé son épée, mais s'était ravisé. Il marchait comme un somnambule dans les rues, se questionnant. Il avait laissé Aragorn s'en aller, au lieu de l'arrêter comme il se devait. Toute sa perception du monde volait en éclat, ce qui auparavant lui paraissait juste était maintenant néfaste, tout ce qui pour lui n'était que vice et déshonneur se transformait en bonté et en justice. Les principes en lesquels il croyait volaient en éclats, plus rien n'avait de sens. Khamûl grimpa sur le rebord et laissa sn regard errer sur le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Non, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il avança un pied dans le vide, puis tout doucement, il se laissa chuter…

Au même moment, Aragorn avait réussi à déposer Faramir aux Maisons de Guérison et à envoyer un messager prévenir son père Denethor, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. En voyant son fils mourant, Le redoutable noble se laissa emporter par le chagrin.

Faramir se réveilla deux jours après, affaibli et affamé. Denethor était à son chevet, le teint cireux et des cernes sous les yeux.

-Père ?

Le noble lui conseilla de rester calme, heureux de voir que son fils était hors de danger. Il s'était rendu compte que malgré ses choix, il aimait son enfant. Le jeune homme apprit ce qui s'était passé aux barricades, et le choc fut grand : tous ses amis étaient morts. Eomer, Théodred, Boromir, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli… Tous morts. Ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour lui, et en une nuit, il se retrouvait seul. Le jeune homme lutta contre ses larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'il crut voir une Maïa entrer dans la pièce : une jeune fille vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, aux longues boucles dorées, avançait vers lui, l'air un peu timide mais soulagé.

-Eowyn…

Denethor recula et sous son regard qu'il peinait à ne pas montrer attendri, les deux jeunes se prirent la main en échangeant des mots de réconfort et d'amour. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec sa défunte épouse, Finduilas. L'amour, le vrai. Il ne savait rien de cette jeune fille, mais il voulait la connaître, savoir qui faisait battre le cœur de son fils.

Bien des semaines plus tard, Faramir discutait avec Telcontar. Celui-ci avait accepté de lui donner la main de sa fille, et le jeune homme avait été fou de joie, ne sachant comment le remercier.

-Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, commença Telcontar. Jadis existait un homme du nom d'Aragorn. Il était un Rôdeur, comme ses aïeux, et pour cela, mal considéré par les autres. Il apprit cependant à aimer son prochain, a vivre pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Accusé de tentative d'assassinat, il s'enfuit. Comment le dira à Eowyn sans lui briser le cœur… Je dois partir, pour éviter qu'une éventuelle arrestation ne l'affecte.

-Vous ne pouvez partir ! Eowyn ne me croira pas, quoi que je dise !

-Dites-lui que je suis parti faire un très long voyage et que je n'ai pas supporté les adieux…

Aragorn partit le jour même, et sa fille en fut peinée. Vint le jour du mariage, une grande fête où étaient invités tous les notables de la Cité Blanche. La présence de Faramir aux barricades n'était pas connue, ou alors ce fut oublié. La fête battait son plein lorsque deux étranges invités arrivèrent : les Poiredebeurré. Faramir s'apprêtait à les chasser lorsque Prosper protesta, disant que contre cinq cents pièces d'argent, il pourrait lui donner une information importante.

-Dites ce que vous avez à me dire, et qu'on en finisse, s'emporta Faramir.

-J'ai vu Aragorn portant un cadavre sur ses épaules, le soir de l'insurrection. J'ai même une preuve.

Il montra une simple bague décorée d'armoiries à son doigt, que Faramir reconnut aussitôt.

-Mais, c'est la mienne… Aragorn m'a donc sauvé cette nuit-là…

Poiredebeurré avait considérablement pâli, mais il garda contenance.

-Payez-moi maintenant, ou je dis aux soldats où il est.

-Où est-il ?

Poiredebeurré eut un sourire vicieux, et Faramir le frappa.

-Où est-il ?

-A la Vieille Hôtellerie !

Vite, Faramir partit à la recherche d'Eowyn et tous deux se rendirent à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué l'ancien aubergiste.

Aragorn, assis dans un fauteuil, savait que la mort viendrait bientôt le chercher. Il pensa à Eowyn et Faramir, priant Eru de les protéger toute leur vie, ces deux enfants qu'il aimait et qui se mariaient en ce jour. Il aurait aimé revoir sa fille une dernière fois. Comme si son vœu avait été exaucé, les mariés entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Eowyn avait l'air paniqué, et Faramir implorait le pardon d'Aragorn.

-Vous allez vivre, dit la jeune femme à son père adoptif. Papa, il est trop tôt pour se dire au-revoir !

Aragorn caressa la joue de la jeune femme et lui donna une lettre.

-Dans ces pages tu trouveras des réponses. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui a renoncé à la haine. Un homme qui a appris ce que c'était que d'aimer, grâce à toi.

-Je vous aime, papa…

La jeune femme était en larmes, agenouillée dans les bras de Faramir devant son père mourant. Finalement, Aragorn adressa une courte prière à Eru avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon.

Aragorn marchait dans la chambre où les bougies étaient allumées, pendant que Faramir et Eowyn pleuraient devant son corps plongé dans un sommeil éternel. Devant la porte d'entrée l'attendaient Théodwyn le remerciant d'avoir prit soin de sa fille, et Arwen lui souriant avec tendresse en lui tendant la main. Les trois fantômes entrèrent dans une immense lumière avant de se retrouver dans une version plus lumineuse encore de Minas Tirith, où les accueillaient Eomer, Théodred, Azilis, Pippin, Boromir, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli et tant d'autres… Ensemble, ils se mirent à chanter :

_Do you hear the people sing_

_Lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of the people_

_Who are climbing to the night._

_For the wretched of the earth  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise._

_They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Lord  
We will walk behind the plough-share  
We will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward!_

_Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that we bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that we bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!_

**Casting :**

**Aragorn/Strider/Estel Telcontar : Jean Valjean/Mr Madeleine/Ultime Fauchelevent**

**Eowyn : Cosette**

**Faramir : Marius**

**Pippin : Gavroche**

**Poiredebeurré : Thénardier**

**Khamûl : Javert**

**Théodwyn : Fantine**

**Elrond : Evêque Bienvenu Myriel**

**Azilis (OC) : Eponine et Azelma (les deux sœurs en une même personne)**

**Legolas : Enjolras**

**Gimli : Grantaire**

**Eomer**** : Courfeyrac**

**Théodred, Boromir, Haldir : les Amis de l'ABC**

**Denethor : Georges Pontmercy (lien père-fils)/Luc-Esprit Gillenormand (rôle dans l'histoire)**

**Uglúk, Grishnákh, Lurtz : la bande de Patron-Minette**

**Général Imrahil : général Lamarque**

**Lieux :**

**Fondcombe : Digne-les-Bains**

**Edoras : Montreuil-sur-Mer**

**Bree : Montfermeil**

**Minas Tirith : Paris**

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Cette fic n'était qu'un pari personnel, en fait, mais j'aimerais connaître votre avis.**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
